La chica especial
by Ralulu1102
Summary: “Bella, solo basto una mirada y mi mundo se derrumbo, dejaria de existir si tu no estas” La risa mas escandalosa del mundo sale de mi, ¿qué es esto? Una especie de explosión se hizo en el corazón de él cuando la vio al entrar al restaurante. Un par de ojos azules esta en sus pensamientos en todo momento. Unos ojos negros y azules se posan en ella, listos para pelear por ella.
1. C1:los ojos azules

**Si les gusta el capitulo, y quieren leer más, comenten, solo fue una historia que desarrolle por una idea.**

Los vidrios del restaurante están empañados, se escucha la lluvia por encima de la música clásica, un piano oculto en una de las esquinas del lugar suena, provocándome un nudo en el estómago, amo el sonido del instrumento clásico, escucho el sonido de la puerta, no pongo realmente atención, claro hasta que todos empiezan a mirar detrás de mi haciendo que me ponga tensa.

Me volteo y veo un chico musculoso, vestido de manera casual –siendo un restaurante elegante- se le podía ver el piercing en el labio inferior, otra cosa atrayente aparte de sus cristalinos ojos azules realmente profundos, su cabello cobrizo levantado, algunos tatuajes se le lograban ver por debajo de su camisa, venía acompañado de algunos amigos, igual que él, despreocupados. Me muerdo mi labio por adentro, intento no decirle un piropo, nota que lo observo y me volteo intimidada, realmente da miedo con su actitud de chico malo, es un chico perfecto para mí, drogadicto y sin futuro.

-psssss... Papasito –murmuro viendo a mis amigas, no apartan la mirada de ellos, les doy una patada a las tres por debajo de la mesa, reaccionan y vuelven a mirarme. Pasan junto a nuestra mesa y les veo el trasero, solo dos están...

-Dios mío, deberían prohibir la entrada a los que se visten así, solo logran calentarnos –dice Rosalie dándole un trago a su copa, asiento mirándolos.

Se sientan en una de las mesas del fondo, el chico de ojos azules se sienta de forma que queda enfrente de mi por así decirlo, no lo puedo ver a gusto sin que él me vea, poco a poco me pone de nervios al ver que me mira, tal vez sean imaginaciones mías pero eso no detiene las preguntas que llegan rápido a mi mente.

-Si no llega Carlisle entro de cinco minutos nos vamos... realmente me ponen nerviosa –digo impaciente, tengo en mis manos mi copa y la giro para distraerme.

Carlisle es un señor ya mayor, cuarenta y algo? Canoso, alto pero encorvado, ojos negros, en su piel le resaltaban algunas venas, algo horrible y traumante. Es dueño de una academia de baile, realmente le va bien, ya que según los doctores dicen que bailar sirve para relajarnos, distraernos de nuestros problemas... un rollo de esos, y los que tenemos problemas –como alguien como yo- nos recomiendan ir a ese lugar.

-Pinkie! –cierro los ojos borrando mi sonrisa, miro mal a Alice, pinkie era mi apodo... Realmente lo odiaba.

-QUE NO ME DIGAS ASI! -exclamó y ella me ignora.

Alice es la hija de Carlisle, solo nos llevamos dos años de diferencia, lleva su traje de mesera y su cabello recogido, se parecía mucho a Carlisle, ya que ella no saco los ojos azulados de Esme, su madre.

-Lo que sea, mi padre te espera en el despacho -la veo irse y hago un sonido de lamentación, estoy en problemas.

-Chicas lo más seguro es que tarde... Así que deberían irse -suspiro, ellas asienten rápidamente pero sin levantarse, siguen mirando a los chicos.

Me levanto sin mucho cuidado, odio que las sillas suenen así que siempre las levanto, me acomodo mi cabello color morado, ni tan violeta ni tan morado de emo, solo morado. Empiezo a caminar hacia la oficina, me detengo a ver a Alice hablar con el chico guapo, levanto la ceja, bueno solo está pidiendo su orden. Carlisle está impaciente, camina de un lado a otro y cierro la puerta.

-Tenemos que hablar...

-No ¿en serio? Yo pensé que veríamos una película -dije con sarcasmo, me siento en la silla giratoria, es divertido.

-Me iré con Esme a un crucero, ya sabes por nuestro aniversario -el ama gastar dinero, todos lo saben- así que necesito dejar los negocios a alguien responsable...

-Yo no puedo -digo rápidamente, apenas tengo 17 años, en unos meses 18 pero como quiera, no puedo manejar nada aun.

-Lo sé, por eso dejare a cargo a mi hijo

-Wow, tú tienes un hijo?

-Si, se fue antes de que te conociera, es músico y eso -rueda los ojos, ya me imaginó como estuvo todo- las chicas confían más en ti que en mí, y obviamente no dejaran a mi hijo acercarse tanto a ellas -suspiro, que dramático- así que tienes que estar ahí con el cuándo vaya

-No lo voy a hacer

Tengo un problema con estar alrededor de alguien que no conozco, me pongo muy irritable y sarcástica, según por no socializar paso esto, bla bla bla.

-Ya hable con tu madre... -bufo, mi madre vive al otro lado de la ciudad no sé qué tenga que ver eso- y dice que podrías quedarte en mi casa, además necesito que alguien cuide a Alice

-Genial, seré una niñera de dos personas, genial, por lo menos me vas a pagar? -murmuro girando en la silla, necesitaba quedarme- y que pasara con mi departamento?

-Estará bien, yo lo pagare tu solo vive y convive en mi casa entiendes?

-Si tu hijo es uno de los chicos que vinieron, no prometo no tener sexo en tu casa

A el realmente le asustan mis cambios de humor, soy mujer no podía ser de otra manera.

-Joder promete que no harás fiesta -lo miro a los ojos, eso es realmente difícil de prometer, su casa es perfecta para una fiesta a lo grande

-Lo juro, pero no voy a ser mamá de nadie -aclaro, entran sin permiso Alice y un chico que tiene los ojos de Carlisle, parecido a Esme también, supongo que es su hijo, me doy cuenta que es uno de los amigos del chico guapo.

-Pinkie! Te presento a mi hermano -ruedo los ojos mirando a Alice.

-Soy Bella, no pinkie y ni se te ocurra pensar que me puedes decir así -digo realmente seria, para mi edad soy demasiado adulta, o es lo que dicen...todos.

-Oh no pensaba hacerlo, mi hermana es horrible poniendo apodos -suspira, me extiende la mano y miro a Carlisle, hace una O con su boca.

-Emmett, no hagas eso

-Oh si, eres alguna chica del baile no? Lo siento si te incomode -dice poniendo las manos en sus bolsillos, asiento mirándolo.

-No te preocupes... me acostumbrare

Carlisle después de recibir con un abrazo a su hijo y que salga Alice, le explica la situación, asiente sin renegar, joder que aburrido pensé. Carlisle me pide que lleve a Emmett a la academia, empiezo a renegar pero me mira fríamente, como lo odio.

Salimos de su oficina, veo que sus amigos siguen ahí, platicando, es la única mesa donde se escucha mucho ruido, realmente me sorprende que nadie se hubiera ido a quejarse con Carlisle.

-Bella, no te molestaría que mis amigos me acompañen verdad?

-Realmente no, te espero afuera? -asiente y lo veo dirigirse a su mesa, el chico de ojos azules me mira examinándome, algo atrevido. Salgo sin hacer mucho ruido, soy de estatura promedio, ligera y callada, nadie me nota.

Mi chaqueta de cuero no me hacía temblar tanto, prendo un cigarro mientras me refugio de la ligera lluvia esperándolos. Los veo salir, hay un mini estacionamiento en el restaurante, Emmett se acerca a mí.

-Ven, sube al auto...

-Tengo mi propio auto -veo su expresión de incrédula.

-Pero si tienes pocos años para conducir!

-Bueno, mi familia tiene unos contactos por ahí... ya sabes -sonrió apenada, el forma una "O" con su boca y sonríe- si quieres yo voy adelante de ustedes y los guio, te parece?

-Claro, pero no conduzcas tan lento, mi amigo realmente odia ir lento -lo escucho reír, ruedo los ojos, en que sea mujer no significa que no ame ir rápido, pienso con algo de frustración.

Camino hacia mi hermoso carro negro, es un Mustang, realmente tuve que hacer muchas cosas para conseguirlo, pero valió la pena, no lo cambio por nada. Salgo del estacionamiento y conduzco esperando que me sigan, es lo más lento que puedo ir, pero es un auto de carreras, no podía hacer nada.

Llegamos después de un poco de tráfico a un edificio alto, ancho, recién pintado de color coral, dejamos el auto afuera de la academia. Esta Toby en la entrada, el vigilante, lo saludo al entrar, los demás están atrás de mi siguiéndome.

-Y a dónde quieres ir? -pregunto volteándome antes de pedir el elevador, esta Emmett mirando alrededor, trueno mis dedos enfrente de él, tan tierna diría mi mamá.

-Uh... en donde ensayan supongo

Asiento, entramos al elevador, el edificio solo tiene 5 pisos, el 3 y 4 piso eran solamente para practicar, lastimosamente el tercer piso está en remodelación y no podíamos pasar. Todos los chicos están dentro del elevador junto conmigo, me coloco en la esquina de la derecha donde están los botones, escucho varios susurros detrás de mí e intento no voltear, me tenso al escuchar mi nombre e intento relajarme al llegar al cuarto piso. Noto que varias chicas están ensayando sin ponernos atención o simplemente que aún no se dan cuenta.

—Por favor podrían callarse? —dije sin referirme a alguien específico, noto que las voces de los chicos disminuyen y suelto un suspiro.

—cómo funciona esto? — noto a Emmett a mi lado, mira todo con atención como si de verdad le interesara. Coloco uno de mis cabellos detrás de mí oreja despejando mi rostro, hago una leve mueca intentando pensar.

— los salones están divididos por situaciones similares —relamo mis labios resecos mientras lo miraba a su rostro, me mira con mucha atención y sin poder evitarlo me sonrojo, escucho una risa atrás seguido de un golpe y un pequeño grito—ya que si una chica suicida está en un salón con una chica problemas tal vez no termine en nada bien eso, ya sabes, como "bullying" así que lo evita tu padre a toda costa.

— Y dónde entrarías? — volteo a ver atrás al escuchar la voz de uno de los chicos, me llama la atención su tono de voz, es grave pero intenta sonar suave, algo que no consigue. Mis ojos se encuentran con unos ojos azules, su rostro muestra un deje de seriedad y a la vez confusión, es el chico del piercing, suelto una leve risa amarga.

— Supongo que en todos por una parte —digo encogiéndome de hombros dejando de verlo, me hace sentir totalmente incomoda y con ansias— soy especial —dije intentado sonar graciosa, llegamos al salón en donde están mis amigas, al notarme se les forma una sonrisa, y cambia por un deje de sorpresa al ver a los chicos.

—Que maravillas nos traes, por eso te amamos -me dice Rosalie colocándose a mi lado, las chicas están sonrojadas, unas crías.

—tu solo pide y te lo doy -le guiño el ojo divertida, me siento en la silla enfrente del escritorio, era mejor no tocar el escritorio ya que está sucio de tierra.

—okay, te voy a poner las cosas claras sobre la mesa, así que toma asiento -le señalo un pupitre, sus amigos se sientan detrás de él. — yo me voy a hacer cargo de hablar con las chicas ya que me tienen más confianza, tú te puedes hacer cargo de los gastos, también de la remodelación del piso 3, en la pared está pegado como debe estar remodelado. Los martes y jueves vienen varias psicólogas para hablar con las chicas, solo dura la sección como tres horas. Por lo que se, tu padre se tardara como dos meses? Así que seré tipo tu niñera y la de tu hermana, no siento que hagas tanto desmadre en tu casa o si? Tu padre me prohibió hacer una fiesta en tu casa, intentaré no hacerlo pero la verdad me vale tu papá, viviré en tu casa mientras tu papá no este, una lata para mí, creó que eso es todo.

—El único problema preciosa es que viviremos contigo –dice el de ojos negros guiñándome un ojo, finjo una sonrisa mientras me levanto, mis amigas sueltan una risa al escuchar sus palabras.

—Vuélveme a decir preciosa y terminaras en el hospital.

———

Salimos del edificio todos juntos, me cierro la chamarra al sentir el viento en mi cara provocando que mi cabello vuele quitándose de mi rostro, caminamos hacia los carros estacionados, eso de la remodelación también incluía el estacionamiento, lo odiaba.

—Emmett tengo que pasar por tu hermana al restaurante, si sabes donde queda tu casa no? –pregunte pasando mi mano por mi nariz para que no se congelara tanto.

—por supuesto, te gusta la pizza? Haremos un poco en la casa mientras las esperamos –me dice demasiado amable para mi, finjo una sonrisa pasando mi mano sobre su brazo.

—no tienes que ser tan amable conmigo solo porque puedo golpearte, simplemente trátame como otra chica, el trauma ya esta en el pasado –dejo de pasar mi mano por su brazo, le guiño el ojo antes de voltearme e irme hacia mi auto.

Entro y prendo la calefacción, de seguro en la noche haría un frio de los mil demonios, así que sin esperar a que ellos se suban a su carro manejo de nuevo hacia el restaurante. Pongo un poco de rap mientras llego al restaurante, sonrió al ver a Alice esperándome en una esquina, bajo la velocidad para detenerme cerca de ella.

—Hola, ¿Cuánto la hora? –pregunto después de bajar la ventana, me enseña el dedo de en medio para luego abrir la puerta.

—Eres muy tarada –me dice poniéndose el cinturón de seguridad, rió un poco para seguir manejando un poco lento.

—Tus padres al fin dejaron esta ciudad? –pregunto viendo las distintas luces que se prenden por la ciudad al caer la noche, parece un gran lugar de prostitución.

—correcto, podemos irnos de fiesta y comprar varios culitos por varias horas, o acostarnos con los amigos de mi hermano, lo que prefieras –me dice coquetamente, niego rodando los ojos con una sonrisa, me detengo para dejar pasar a una señora con su bebe en brazos.

—Desde cuando no ves a tu hermano? –pregunto viendo pasar a la señora, cuando la veo ya en la banqueta sigo conduciendo.

—Ya pasaron seis años, me sorprendi al verlo campante en el restaurante, admito que cambio para bien, se ve mucho mejor y ademas con su banda, es genial.

—No sabia que tuviera una banda –murmure y luego sonreí, apenas lo acababa de conocer, que estúpido comentario.

Acelero un poco ya que estamos cerca de la casa y no hay nadie adelante, ella se agarra fuertemente del asiento y ruedo los ojos. La casa esta a las fueras de la ciudad, bueno un poco, asi que era grande como esas mansiones antiguas, solo que mejoradas. Abro las puertas al aplanar un botón, entro a la cochera y estaciono el carro cerca del Ferrari que pronto conduciría.

Caminamos para entrar a la casa por una puerta que estaba en la cochera, nos empieza a llegar el olor a pizza, delicioso. Alice camina mas rápido hacia la cocina, cuando entro veo a los chicos jugar con la harina mientras Alice empieza a gritar.

—Por dios Emmett, deja de jugar con la harina, mamá estaría muy enojada contigo si te viera –dice enfadada, yo camino intentando no pisar la harina que esta en el suelo para abrir el refrigerador y sacar la jarra con agua de limón- Pinkie diles algo.

—La verdad parecen idiotas jugando con la harina –les digo sin verlos continuando con servirme en un vaso agua- solo espero que se encarguen de limpiar todo esto porque Alice y yo no lo vamos hacer.

Dejo la jarra dentro del refrigerador y tomo mi vaso para darle un largo trago, alzo la vista y me encuentro con ojos azules, joder todavía no se como se llaman.

—La pizza esta lista –dice uno caminando al horno, los otros empiezan a limpiar su cagadero, Alice me brinda un linda sonrisa.

Al terminar lentamente mi vaso de agua, el desorden ya no esta, la pizza esta en la mesa de la cocina y los chicos se van a cambiar creo. Alice me mira sonriente por varios minutos.

—Se te perdió algo? –pregunto dejando de verla, tomo una rebanada de pizza aun caliente y le doy una pequeña mordida.

—el de ojos azules no deja de verte, creo que le gustas –se acerca mas a mi y niego.

—todo esta en tu imaginación Alice

Los chicos entran cambiados, su ropa se parece mas a salir de juerga.

—Quieren ir a un antro? Al parecer mi amigo que vive aquí dice que esta muy bien. –dice Emmett mientras que sus amigos toman una rebanada de pizza, por desgracia del destino el de ojos azules se sienta a mi lado.

—Estas bromeando? Es fantástico –le contesta su hermana tomando una rebanada de pizza, yo la miro antes de terminar mi pizza- por cierto, como se llaman?

—él es Edward Cullen,mi primo querido–señala al de ojos azules que esta a mi lado, evito mis ganas de voltear a verlo, podia sentir su mirada encima de mi casi atravesándome y haciendo que tenga escalofríos.

—Jacob Black–cuando dice su nombre alza la mano un chico que tiene un buen trasero, su cabello es negro y tiene ojos negros.

—Aram Rogers –es el idiota que me llamo preciosa, es afro, tiene rastas amarradas con una liga, se le nota el ejercicio.

—Jasper Price –Emmett señala al que esta sentado a lado de Keti, que no para de sonrojarse, niña puberta.

—ella se llama Isabella pero llámenla Bella –dice Alice haciendo que todos me miren, me encojo de hombros.

—Todos ya terminaron su pizza? Vamos a conocer la ciudad chicos –ellos se alegran, intento no rodar los ojos cuando se levantan.

—Y ustedes que piensan? Nos vamos arreglar, asi que nos deben esperar –dice Alice levantándose, me toma de la muñeca sin importarle mis quejas.

Veo la mirada de ellos, son de confusión y varias risas vienen despues para pegarle a Emmett. Me dejo arrastrar hacia el cuarto de Alice. Cierra la puerta soltando un suspiro.

—Me gusta Jasper

—el que estaba sentado a tu lado? Wow, eres toda una niña puberta –le digo empezando a desvertime antes de que ella me obligue hacerlo, le encantaba utilizarme como muñeca.

—Es algo mas que los sentimientos de niña puberta, es raro –me dice sacando varios vestidos rojos del closet, por una rara razón sus padres le permitieron gastar dinero en mi para comprarme ropa, eso que no era su hija. Examina dos vestidos y me entrega el de la derecha.-ademas, mi primo no dejaba de verte, era tan intenso y mas que tu no volteabas a verlo.

Me coloco el vestido lo mas rápido que puedo, sabia que no dejaría de hablar del tema hasta que estuviéramos con los chicos, me veo en el espejo mientras Alice sube mi cierre, marcaba mi cuerpo haciendo que me sintiera un poco rara, nunca me ha gustado ponerme esta clase de vestidos, preferia sueltos para evitar las miradas de los chicos que siempre me incomodan.

—Se que no te gusta ponerte vestidos pinkie, pero te ves fantástica, te permitiré llevar tacones bajos aunque me gustaría que te llevaras los altos –me dice colocándose su vestido, me examino, el rojo vino se ve bien mi piel blanquecina, mis ojos dorados resaltan un poco más, mi cabello largo cubre un poco el escote afortunadamente.

Salimos de la habitación hasta que Alice estuviera contenta de cómo quedaba el maquillaje en mi cara, con un bolso con nuestros zapatos bajos por si nos cansábamos y nuestro celular, empezamos a caminar hacia la sala donde vemos a los chicos mirar el fútbol mientras creo que se llama Jasper se está peleando con Emmett.

—Vaya, al parecer tu hermana sabe sacarle el brillo a todo -escucho decir a Aram e intento no rodar los ojos, Alice se ríe un poco a mi lado mientras veo como mira a su hermano.

—Bueno vámonos -dice Edward aún mirandome, uno de sus amigos le susurra algo y lo golpea entre risas.

—Nos vamos en el Ferrari? -pregunta Alice a mi lado, pasó mi brazo por sus hombros mientras caminábamos todos hacia la cochera.

—Obvio no -le contestó tomando las llaves del Mustang, ella suspira dramáticamente cuando se sube al carro.

—————

La música estaba al máximo, las bocinas de seguro estaban retumbando pero a nadie le molestaba y mucho menos esta noche alguien lo haría, Alice empezó a bailar a mi lado al ritmo de la canción way up de jaden, por lo que recordaba esa canción había salido en la película de Spider man animada, las personas a mi alrededor saltaban y se besaban, el sudor se hizo presente en mi espalda lentamente, hacia un calor infernal pero la buena música me hacía olvidarlo.

—La casa invita sus tragos, por los buenos tiempos Emmett -le da una palmada en el hombro al hermano de Alice, hasta a mi me duele el golpe.

—Muchas gracias -logró decir por encima de la música, él asiente con una sonrisa de los mil demonios.

—Que quieren ustedes dos? -pregunta Emmett mirándonos, yo miro de reojo a Alice con una sonrisa.

—Unas cubas mega cargadas, esta noche nos queremos poner mal -dice Alice con una sonrisa y un guiño, todos se ríen y él es acompañado por Edward a la barra donde se ve que nunca llegarán por la cantidad de gente que se ve intentando pedir un trago.

—Lo único bueno de esto es que ellos se harán responsables de nosotras -le comentó a Alice al oído, ella se ríe tomando mis manos, empiezo a bailar al ritmo de la música.

—Se podría decir que si, aunque creo que su plan es ponerse mal -responde entre risas, volteamos a verlos y están haciendo movimientos estupidos.

—Fue una dura lucha pero llegamos con las bebidas -dice a nuestro lado Emmett solo se había tardado dos minutos, ¿qué demonios? Tomamos nuestras copas, él se va a entregar los demás tragos y miro a Edward mientras le doy un buen trago a mi cuba, me arde la garganta y después hay una rica sensación que me hace sonreír como tonta.

Mientras levanto la copa seguimos bailando y gritamos al reconocer la canción.

—Es what's up danger? Me encanta este bar !

—A mi también! -grito en respuesta mientras disfrutamos el ritmo.

—Les gusta esa canción? Vaya no lo imaginé -Me grita Edward cerca por no decir a mi lado, sonrió asintiendo.- te gusta la película?

—Obviamente -digo divertida terminando mi trago y dejándoselo al mesero que va pasando, gritamos la canción mientras movemos nuestros cuerpos como si la estuviéramos cantando arriba de un escenario. -pocas personas conocen la canción actualmente, quien diría que tú fueras uno.

—no sabes nada de nuestra banda verdad? -dice entre risas pasando su mano por mi cadera, yo niego recibiendo otra copa más grande, al probarla identifico el vodka con jugo, bueno era algo por lo menos- somos algo Indie/ alternativo, aunque a veces nos gusta experimentar otros ritmos así que conocemos o intentamos conocer música más variada.

—Entonces eres más como tame impala? -pregunto y su cara lo dice todo, río mientras él niega.

—no niego que tienen algunas canciones buenas pero ah, hay mejores.

—A mi me gusta más jayme young, lo has escuchado?

—No me suena para nada -admite divertido, yo niego fingiendo decepción,termino la copa haciendo fondo

—Escucha entonces come back for me de él, aunque la verdad hozier dios, creo que mis oídos llegan al orgasmo con su música -le digo a unos centrimetros de su oreja, el ríe y beso su oreja encogiéndome de hombros, me aparto un poco de él para verlo a los ojos, su mirada esta fija a mi rostro, mi mano es jalada y volteo a ver a Alice con una sonrisa, camino hacia ella apartándome de Edward sabiendo que sus ojos estarían comiéndome en este mismo instante.

————

No sé en qué momento termino pasando mi límite de copas que son seis, el alcohol me controla en este momento y el dolor de pies me mata por los tacones, aun así sigo bailando entre risas con Alice sabiendo que estaría igual de ebria que yo.

—Chicas es hora de irnos -Nos dice Emmett a las dos, suspiro y asiento bostezando.

—Lo que digas mami -contestó caminando después de quitarme los tacones y aventarlos por ahí, me doy cuenta qué hay menos personas y eso es un alivio ya que no le pegue a nadie. Edward viene a mi lado pasando su brazo por mi cintura para ayudarme a caminar- no me toques! -grito recordando por un momento las manos enormes de aquel hombre, su brazo se aparta y niego riendo- mentirá, ayúdame que me voy a caer de lo ebria que estoy -dije entre risas, me carga sin preguntar y enredo mis piernas alrededor de su cintura mientras recargo mi cabeza en su hombro derecho, su manos me agarran de las piernas y cierro los ojos por un momento.

Me deja en el asiento cómodo, yo hago una mueca aun con los ojos cerrados lo tomo de la camisa.

—No te vayas, ven, eres cómodo -Lo atraigo hacia mi sin importarme qué pueda pegarse. Abro los ojos para verlo aunque siento que de seguro me veo del asco.- Como vas a ligar a una borracha si te vas?

—ligarte estando en ese estado? -pregunta con asombro, yo asiento sentándome arriba de él- pero qué hombre crees que soy?

—Eres de esos hombres que deberían estar conmigo en mi cama y nunca irse -contestó abrazándolo ocultando mi rostro en su cuello, sus manos acarician mi espalda y cabello, siento su risa provocarme una sonrisa- tienes una risa sexy, me gusta.

—Cuántos vasos te bebiste? No eres la chica de hace unas cuentas horas que me miraba de mala manera como si quisiera matarme

—Mi límite es seis copas pero al parecer fueron más -respondo antes de besar su cuello, poco a poco voy subiendo haciendo un camino de besos hacia su boca.

—Si estás ebria -murmura y siento como el carro empieza a moverse, rozo nuestros labios mientras mantengo mis ojos cerrándos- deberías dormir -su mano coloca mi cabeza de nuevo en su hombro aun con los ojos cerrados busco dónde estoy más cómoda y descanso.

Cuando el carro deja de moverse mi cuerpo me pide despertar pero mis párpados están totalmente pesados. Entre sueños creo que alguien sube las escaleras mientras me carga, unas risas se escuchan al igual que una puerta siendo abierta, mi cabeza toca algo suave y supongo que es mi cama.

—No te vayas duerme aquí -ordeno sin saber muy bien que estoy diciendo, sus brazos me rodean estando en la cama, me acurruco más a él respirando el rico aroma que desprende, es como si pudiera saborear azúcar con solo olerlo, mis labios tocan su cuello y deposito un beso.- hueles muy bien -susurro pasando mis manos por su pecho, hago un sonido de molestia- quítate la camisa

Me mueve a un lado, su mano pasa rápidamente por mi mejilla, se siente caliente al tacto. En unos segundos sus manos me atraen hacia él, me acuesto encima buscando una posición de comodidad.

—Kat' nan, al fin te encontré -lo escucho murmurar, mi mente lo traduce como amor, lo silencio quedando dormida después.


	2. C2:¿tensión?

Las manos grandes y de aspecto horrible recorrían mis muslos y subían mientras que unos labios me besaban toscamente provocándome una repulsión, intentaba apartarlo mientras mis lágrimas fluían incontrolablemente, olía la habitación a vodka y varios cigarrillos de mota, daba patadas que solo provocaban risas al hombre de aspecto asqueroso, su pelo largo grasoso rozaba con mi rostro, su enorme panza estaba llena de vello rizado al igual que sus piernas, sentí de un momento a otro un dolor desgarrador...

Abro los ojos de golpe mientras que siento que algo se mueve lentamente por mi espalda, un sudor recorre mi rostro por el desagradable recuerdo.

—Pero que... -murmuro cuando al querer levantarme no pude, mi cabeza choca con algo suave y veo como un brazo me rodea.

—buenos días -escucho arriba de mi cabeza, joder.

Me siento en la cama con prisa cosa que fue un error porque me da vueltas la cabeza. Contemplo el rostro de ¿Edward? Confundida por un momento.

—Mmm... que... ¿qué demonios haces aquí? -pregunto sin poder recordar algo de anoche. Paso mis manos por mi rostro quitándome las lagañas y el sudor para luego verlo, me mira con una sonrisa y vaya que lucia muy bien al despertar, sus ojos azules tenían un brillo único, su cabello parecía algo revuelto provocando mis ganas de pasar mis manos entre cada pelo, mi vista se fijó en sus labios carnosos y rosados, por mi mente cruzó la idea de cómo sería un beso de buenos días de su parte, de seguro delicioso.. joder no es bueno pensar en eso.

—¿terminaste? -pregunta divertido, hago una leve mueca volviendo mi vista a sus ojos.Su mano me aparta el cabello del rostro pasándolo detrás de mi oreja, mi respiración se detiene por un momento y él hace como si no hubiera pasado nada- ayer salimos a un bar, tomaste de más junto con mi prima, te ayudé a subir al auto... me hablaste diciendo que debería aprovecharme de ti... que debería estar en tu cama... -se le nota incómodo diciéndolo, intento no reír sabiendo que probablemente dije algo así ebria- luego te lleve a tu habitación y me pediste que durmiera contigo... en serio quería salir de la habitación para que no pensaras que soy alguien que se aprovecha de las mujeres ebrias pero te acostaste encima de mi aferrándote a mi camisa que bueno...

—mmm si, lo más seguro es que pasara algo así, gracias por dejarme en la habitación y ahora te puedes ir -finjo una sonrisa haciendo una seña hacia la puerta, él asiente levantadose.

—espero que vuelva a suceder -Me guiña el ojo aunque puedo ver el deseo como un rápido borrón antes de salir de la habitación.

Este... suspiro volviendo acostarme, al respirar huelo su esencia y respiro más tiempo como si fuera adictivo su aroma, la verdad es que es un olor muy delicioso e indescriptible. Agradezco no recordar nada de anoche aunque me siento decepcionada sin saber el porqué.

La puerta se abre azotandose con la pared, un cuerpo me aplasta quitándome el aire.

—quítate idiota

—Eres una zorra, ¿qué hicieron Edward y tú anoche? Dame los dulces detalles

—siendo sincera no recuerdo nada y no deseo recordar nunca, le dije cosas ebria y bueno... sabes que puedo ser aveces muy rara.

Mis manos la empujan y ella se acuesta a mi lado, toma la almohada donde antes estuvo Edward y la huele.

—no huele a sexo, pero eso no explica porque estás semi desnuda ¿sabes? -comenta en un tono recriminatorio, yo ruedo los ojos dándole un golpe en el brazo, me detengo cuando voy a hablar, reflexionó sus palabras y me doy cuenta de como estoy vestida, mi vestido se había enrollado en mi cintura dejando a simple vista mi ropa interior, intento no maldecir.

—No me había dado cuenta -Me encojo de hombros restándole importancia, nunca me había gustado mi cuerpo y mucho menos enseñárselo a un chico que apenas conocía, me quito el vestido aventándolo a su rostro intentando dejar de sentirme molesta conmigo misma- no recuerdo nada y eso no me gusta.

—Somos dos, es como si nos hubieran borrado la memoria, súper creepy -contesta sentándose en la cama, miro su rostro con un suspiro, tiene el maquillaje corrido de seguro yo también, su ceja esta levantada e intento no suspirar.

—Tú maquillaje está corrido -comento sabiendo que ahorita se pondría a gritar por eso.

Se levanta de un salto corriendo hacia el gran espejo que tengo colgado en la pared, grita de horror mirándome, me rio por el gesto.

Emmett entra corriendo hacia la habitación provocándome que mi risa aumente, nos mira a las dos preocupado, con la respiración acelerada.

—Joder!! Que asco conmigo, me veo horrible! -grita tapándose el rostro, Emmett al escucharla rueda los ojos, esta sin camisa y en bóxer,si estuvieran mis amigas tal vez ya le hubieran dicho algo.

—¿Es en serio? -Me mira y asiento con una leve sonrisa- hermana solo pareces payasa, con que te laves la cara desaparece -comenta antes de reír, que hijo de puta.

—Muérete Emmett! -corre hacia mi baño azotando la puerta, me estiro por unos segundos disfrutando la sensación, recuerdo que estoy en ropa interior y miro a Emmett que me mira fijamente provocándome un escalofrío.

—¿Seguirás viéndome? -pregunte molesta ya que sigue observandome como si pudiera ver debajo de la sábana, su mirada se detiene cuando ven mis ojos.

—¿y por qué no? -pregunta lamiendo sus labios humedeciéndolos, cruza los brazos a la altura de sus pectorales.- no es como si no hubiera notado que también recorriste mi cuerpo con la mirada.

Vaya era observador, nos miramos mutuamente sin decir nada, su cuerpo estaba marcado aunque no era exagerado, su bóxer marcaba su atributo demasiado bien que provocó que empezara a imaginar una escena demasiado provocativa para mi gusto, Alice salió del baño con mi toalla enrollada en su cabello provocando que volviera a la realidad, una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de él como si supiera que estaba pensando, me sonrojo intentando explicar lo que acaba de pasar en entre los dos.

—Todavía no te vas? -pregunta Alice mirando a su hermano molesta, él se encoge de hombros para luego irse.

—Que idiota es -asiento controlando mis emociones para dejar de parecer niña puberta.

—vamos a comer? -pregunto cambiando de tema, mi estómago gruñe y miro el reloj que dice que son las 11 de la mañana, Alice parece recobrar el humor con esa pregunta.

—Por supuesto, nos vemos en la cocina -sale corriendo de mi habitación sin cerrar la puerta, imbecil.

Me levanto sin ganas a cerrarla y miro donde estuvo Emmett, ¿qué demonios pasó? Ojalá solo fuera una imaginación mía toda esa tensión sexual.

————————————

**Hola, espero que les esté gustando, no olviden comentar y darle ️ para que yo pueda saber que les está gustando. **


	3. C3¿papi?

Los días pasaron y yo intentaba no entrar en una crisis existencial al convivir con nuevas personas que mi mente pervertida al parecer los consideraba sexys y daba pie a miles de imaginarios momentos húmedos que me distraían con facilidad. Intentaba mantener mi autocontrol para no parecer estupida babeando con solo escuchar o verlos, en especial el par de ojos azules que no paraba de encontrárme por la enorme casa.

El agua sigue escurriendo por mi cabello dejando una mancha oscura en mi suéter blanco de una textura suave y felpuda, me coloco bien el pans con manchas negras en mi cintura mientras que me veo en el espejo, mis pantuflas rosadas resaltaban de todo el atuendo. Tomo el cepillo que está encima del buró y me desenredo el cabello mientras le ordeno a mi celular que ponga algo de música, reproduce alguna canción en español algo movida que me hace recordar que debo de ir a la academia en esta semana.

Tomo mi teléfono y detengo la música después de terminar de cepillarme, lo meto a mi bolsillo y salgo de mi habitación hacia la cocina, sonrió al ver el recuadro donde está Carlisle con las demás chicas de la academia, todavía recuerdo cuando lo conocí y casi lo golpeo por tocarme.

Paso por la sala y están distintas sábanas en todas partes al igual que platos de palomitas, camino hacia la cocina y solo están Alice y Jasper hablando demasiado pegados, que raro.

—Hola -digo caminando hacia ellos, los dos se separan rápidamente e intento no burlarme de ellos, Jasper se levanta examinándome de arriba a bajo con la ceja levantada- ¿se te perdió algo?

—Para nada -contesta caminando hacia el refrigerador, miro a Alice que sigue mirando a otra parte haciéndose estupida, me siento a su lado con una sonrisa, ella me sonríe nerviosa- los chicos fueron a comprar comida, pero pienso hacer algún licuado de fresas, ¿gustas? -mira a Alice primero y después a mi, ella asiente sin mirarlo y se voltea para sacar las fresas.

—Algo pasó anoche entre ustedes? -pregunto recordando cuando él la acompañó al coche aquel día de fiesta, Jasper deja caer el plato de cristal y Alice se sonroja demasiado- qué obvios.

Edward entra a la cocina y detrás de él están los otros, nos mira a los tres interrogativo al ver el plato roto, subo mis pies encima de mi asiento mordiendo mi dedo con un esmalte blanco.

—Jasper recoge eso por favor -dice Emmett dejando las compras casi a mi lado, los chicos se ríen mientras me ven y luego a Alice.

—al parecer serán familia más rápido de lo que pensaba -dice Jacob sentándose a mi lado, Emmett lo fulmina con la mirada y le da una palmada en la espalda a Jasper.

—No creo que quiera una paliza, ¿verdad Jasper?

—Si supieras que ya se besaron -digo mirando a otro lado evitando la mirada amenazante de Alice , Aram empieza a reír mientras saca las cosas de las bolsas.

—Pues no es como si Edward y tú no se hayan acostado hace unos días -dice Alice enojada, la volteó a ver antes de reír, los otros también ríen hasta Jaspe que lo oculta con una tos.

—Dormir con ropa no es igual que un beso ardiente como ustedes lo estaban haciendo en el carro -dice Aram, abro la boca sorprendida y luego evito hacer algún comentario.

Miro hacia dónde está Emmett y Jasper, están hablando rápidamente en susurros, sus gestos me dan entender que están peleando, su rapidez de contestación me da una rara sensación, Emmett voltea a verme como si supiera que lo estaba viendo y susurran menos rápido, alguien tapa mi vista y tengo que alzar la vista para encontrarme a Edward mirándome.

—¿Qué desean comer? -pregunta y alzó la ceja, desviando el tema eh?.

—Un sandwich con carne -propone Jacob ayudando a Aram a meter las cosas al refrigerador.

—Lo que gusten -contestó antes de que la licuadora empiece a sonar, dejo de mirar la hipnótica mirada de Edward para ver a Alice acostada en la mesa.

—————————

Me quedo dormida a altas horas de la madrugada, sigo abrazando a alguien fuertemente mientras el ruido de gruñidos se escuchan arriba de mi, gritos se escuchan y una voz de hombre me dice que me tranquilice, unas manos pasan por mis tobillos y yo clavo mis uñas en la espalda del hombre de enfrente, un líquido espeso cae en mi cabello y viaja lentamente por mi cara, cierro los ojos fuertemente mientras rezo una extraña mezcla de latín y griego. Escucho varias veces un susurro aunque no entiendo lo que quiere decir, se hace fuerte como si se acercara a mi oído, _te encontré_.

Me levanto con la respiración acelerada sintiendo una capa de sudor recorrer mi espalda, intento enfocar mi vista en un punto de la habitación mientras que alguien entra a la habitación moviéndose rápidamente a mi lado, _demasiado_ _rápido_. Cierro los ojos fuertemente y los vuelvo abrir haciendo que mi vista al fin enfoque, un zumbido solo escucho mientras veo como Edward mueve sus labios, la desesperación se nota en su rostro y me abraza, Emmett entra a la habitación e intento escuchar pero no puedo, toma mi mano cuando llega a mi cama y el sonido vuelve, escucho la respiración rápida de Edward y a Emmett preguntándome si estaba bien.

—¿Qué pasó? -pregunto mirando a Emmett, suelta mi mano y lo examino, esta sudado por completo y sin camisa.

Intercambia miradas con Edward, todavía puedo sentir su corazón moverse cuando se aleja de mi, tomo su mano como si mi cuerpo reaccionara por si solo.

—Al parecer gritaste y pensamos que algo malo te estaba pasando -contesta Edward sin mirarme, seguían mirándose como estupidos, como si estuvieran hablando con las miradas.

—Ah perdón, supongo -murmuro acostándome de nuevo, miro el techo blando que tiene varias grietas.

—Te traeré un vaso de agua -dice Emmett levantándose, asiento cerrando los ojos por un momento.

Solo se escucha el sonido de la puerta cerrándose y nuestras respiraciones. Miro a Edward contemplarme fijamente, sonríe cuando nota que lo veo y acaricia mis manos como si le angustiara algo.

—Llegaste muy rápido no? -pregunte recordando cómo llegaba de la puerta a mi lado de un borrón, suspira negando.

—Estaba pasando por el pasillo y te escuche, supongo que Emmett también lo hizo -se encoge de hombros y muerdo mis labios.- se puede saber que estabas soñando?

—Pues... -la sensación del líquido pegajoso recorrer mi cabeza me hace tener escalofríos- Estaba en un sótano con alguien, la abrazaba fuertemente mientras que arriba alguien estaba matando a varias personas, unas manos recorría mis piernas y en mi mente estaba rezando en un idioma que no recuerdo, algo de latín creo... al final no se, alguien me dice "te encontré" en plan mal rollo sabes? -alzo la vista dejando de recordar la pesadilla, me mira atentamente como si quisiera decirme algo- solo fue una tonta pesadilla, nada que preocuparme.

—Mañana que harás?

—Ah, pues... iré a la academia creo -por una rara razón me siento mal, como si quisiera seguir hablando de la pesadilla con él.

Seguimos hablando sobre temas irrelevantes, casi siempre nos quedábamos en un silencio cómodo hasta que el sueño empezó a llegar a mi mente y volví a caer a los brazos de morfeo.

——————————

Las manos siguen recorriendo mi cuerpo, mi cuerpo se paraliza mientras que mi mente me ordena correr lo más lejos que pueda, un fétido olor me llega mientras que escucho unas cadenas arrastrarse, Las manos tienen algo líquido, mi sudor recorre mi espalda y unas risas se escuchan de eco, mi cuerpo es movido violentamente y poco a poco puedo moverme por mi misma.

—Despierta Nina -escuchó y abro los ojos de golpe, solo fue un sueño, otro.

Intento enfocar mi vista pero solo puedo ver negro, paso mis manos por mi rostro y regresa mi vista, volteo mi cabeza y me encuentro con Edward tendiéndome un vaso con agua, sin mirarlo a los ojos le doy un sorbo al agua y se lo vuelvo a entregar, sus manos son largas y frías, demasiado frías para mi gusto.

Pasó mi mano por mi cabello enredado y me acuesto de nuevo cerrando los ojos.

—¿qué hora es?

—las siete de la mañana -Nos miramos y me estremezco sintiendo escalofríos.

—Perdón por levantarte tan temprano supongo -murmuro levantándome de la cama, camino directamente al closet, tomo ropa deportiva color gris, la tela era tan suave y perfecta para el frío que estaba haciendo en la habitación.

—No es nada -contesta aún con el vaso en mano, muerdo mi labio examinándolo, sus brazos estaban bien marcados, vaya parece que no era un flacucho.

—Te puedes ir? -levantó mi ropa alzando la ceja- y puedes dejar de aparecer en mi habitación? No me gusta dormir con alguien más.

—Si es lo que quieres, aunque anoche murmurabas mi nombre -se encoge de hombros, una sonrisa cubre su arrogante rostro y ruedo los ojos asintiendo.

—Te eleva el ego que alguien murmure tu nombre? Que poco se necesita -dejó mi ropa en la cama amarrándome el cabello- lárgate.

Espero que la puerta suene para empezar a desvestirme, me siento en ropa interior en la cama examinando el lugar donde Edward durmió, su aroma seguía allí y dudaba que se quitara. Termino de arreglarme y tomo mi celular junto con mis llaves, cuando regrese ya tendere la cama.

Bajo las escaleras en dos en dos recargando mi mano por el barandal, la sala está en total silencio y sigo el ruido de la cocina, los chicos se están riendo de al parecer sobre algo referente a Alice ya que está toda sonrojada y se cubre el rostro cuando entro.

—Oye Bella, ¿cuánto tiempo crees que falte para que Alice y Jasper sean novios?

—¿Dos semanas? -murmuro en forma de pregunta tomando la jarra que tiene jugo de naranja, me sirvo y le doy un trago a mi vaso.

—Anota eso Emmett, tal vez tu hermana termine de ser Virgen a finales del mes -intento no reír porque ella ya no es Virgen.

—Y quien dice que todavía es Virgen? -pregunto dejando el vaso, Emmett me fulmina con la mirada y alzo la ceja con una sonrisa- ¿quieres ir a la academia?

———————

El recorrido a la academia fue tranquilo, la música me relajaba y me ponía hasta feliz.

Entramos al ascensor y aplané el último botón.

—tenemos que revisar todos los asuntos pendientes que dejo tu padre y luego pasar con las chicas.

—Sabes dónde está el local llamado "libélula"? Tengo unos asuntos que atender -volteó a verlo y examino su rostro, esta sereno, relajado por el estado de sus hombros, su cara cambia al notar que lo miro.- ¿qué pasa?

—Que asuntos tienes que atender?

—un amigo me lo recomendó, dice que tiene una buena reputación y van personas importantes -bufo y salgo del ascensor- y quería hablar con el dueño para poder tocar con mi banda.

—Que recomendación tan estupida -murmuro dejando las llaves en la mesa, paso mis manos por mi rostro y le entrego unos documentos- más tarde te llevo, revisa esto, yo voy con las chicas, cuando termines puedes venir conmigo y ya te llevo.

—Lo que digas -Se sienta en el lugar de su padre y extiende los documentos por el escritorio, tiene cierto parecido a Carlisle.

Salgo del despacho y bajo por las escaleras de emergencias para llegar a la habitación de bailes. Camino directo a donde están mis amigas, bailan la Macarena entre risas.

—Hola chicas, odio los lunes -digo entrando a la habitación, ellas me miran dejando de bailar.

—Oye y los chicos sexys de la otra vez? -pregunta Ros medio molesta.

—¿Durmiendo? Uno de los chicos es hijo de Carlisle, se imaginan?

—Carlisle con un hijo? Que horrible

—Ese es su hijo? -señala detrás de mí y miro a Emmett caminar con una sonrisa.- no son tan malos los espermas de Carlisle eh.

—Que asco Maria

—Hola chicas?

–El es Emmett, tiene una banda y bueno nos debemos de ir -les digo rápidamente eso último.

—La próxima vez trae a los demás Emm

Empujó a Emmett para que salga y sigamos caminando rápido.

—Por supuesto! -les contesta cuando ya estamos cerca del elevador, lo golpeo dentro del elevador.

—No prometas nada, ellas son muy rencorosas.

—¿Cómo tú?

–Que gracioso

.

.

.

.

—No digas nada y déjame todo a mi, al menos que te pregunté algo YO, hablas -le doy una recomendación rápida antes de abrir la puerta, cierro los ojos por el increíble blanco de la habitación, demasiada luz.

—Hola señorita ¿tiene alguna reservación? -pregunta un señor demasiado musculoso para mi gusto, tomo la mano de Emmett y lo arrastro pasando a lado de ese tipo llamado "Sanz" por su gafet- señorita no puede pasar sin...

—Está el señor Swan?

—El señor no se encuentra -se pone serio y yo ruedo los ojos.

—Que casualidad que no se encuentre -murmuro caminando entre las mesas, llegamos a las escaleras y empiezo a subirlas.

—Podemos venir otro día Bella

Volteó a mirarlo fingiendo mi sonrisa, miro detrás de él y hay un grupo de guardaespaldas, bufo y sigo subiendo jalando a Emmett.

—A caso te pregunté algo? -Lo mire de reojo mientras examinaba el pasillo vacío, camino hacia una puerta que los clientes nunca notan .

—Señorita no puede entrar, está prohibido -un señor interfiere y lo miro riendo.

—Prohibido? Por favor no me haga reír -Lo empujo y entro a la habitación jalando aún a Emmett conmigo.

La habitación esta bien iluminada aunque no cuente con ninguna ventana, unas plantas decoran la habitación junto con un sofá y un escritorio con sillas de cuero.

—Perdón señor, no pudimos detenerla -dice uno colocándose a mi lado, miro al viejo sentado detrás de su escritorio, las arrugas casi no se le notan al igual que las canas, a veces me pongo a pensar si no se pinta el cabello.

—Tienes una pésima seguridad -camino hacia él y tomó asiento en una silla de cuero, le hago una seña a Emmett para que se siente.- no intentaron agarrarme.

—Retírate -le dice a su empleado, él asiente fulminandome con la mirada y yo le saco la lengua.

—¿Qué te trae por aquí?

—Quiero que le permitas a un grupo de amigos tocar en la noche, Emmett es el represéntate de la banda creo. -Lo señaló con una sonrisa- es hijo de Carlisle

—Si se fue de Luna de miel? Siempre a sido un romántico.

—Vuelve en unos días, no te emociones.

—Y si no tocan bien?

—Sabes que no haría esto si no supiera que lo hacen bien

—Si no tocan bien regresas a la casa, tú madre está preocupada por ti al parecer.

—Ah mi mamá, no sabía que ya había regresado de Escocía, ojalá los abuelos estén bien -tomo su pluma y juego con ella un rato- Bueno entonces yo te aviso cuando se presentan.

—Seguro -extiende su mano y le devuelvo la pluma, me levanto bostezando, caminamos hacia la puerta- ah y deja de ocasionar problemas.

—No puedo dejar de ocasionar problemas si lo heredé de ti, papi -cierro la puerta detrás de mí y me encojo de hombros al ver la mirada de Emmett.

—¿Papi? ¿Él es tu papá? Wow -empieza a decir mientras bajamos las escaleras- es sexy tu papá.

—Ah tiene cierto encanto con las personas -digo caminando de nuevo entre las mesas, apartó mi cabello de mi rostro y observo las personas que están sentadas comiendo, en los diez minutos que estuve con mi padre se había llenado el lugar.

Salimos del restaurante y pido mi auto, me gusta el paisaje, demasiada vegetación y árboles gigantes, me daba una enorme tranquilidad.

—Entonces ¿eres de Escocia? -levantó la vista para verlo, me encojo de hombros.

—Solo nací y me llevaron a Estados Unidos de inmediato, mi familia tienen cierto problema con eso de los nacimientos -el auto se detiene enfrente de nosotros, camino hacia el lugar del conductor y el chofer me entrega las llaves- Gracias y súbete -le ordeno a Jack que está parado viéndome.

Termino de ponerme el cinturón de seguridad y el extiende sus piernas en su lugar.

—¿Quieres ir a comer?

**————**

**Comenten que les pareció, que esperan de la historia, lo que ustedes gusten.**


End file.
